Una obsession maliciosa
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Rachel, en saber los planes de boda de Finn y Quinn idea un plan para hacer que Finn vuelva a ser suyo para siempre. Y quiere venganza por todo el dolor que ha pasado. Muertes/Secuestros/tc... Contenido M por futuros capitulos
1. Comienzo

Una Obsesión Maliciosa

Rachel veía desde la ventana como caía la lluvia, estaba sola en su apartamento de Nueva York, era un apartamento relativamente grande, unos 200 metros aproximadamente pero en pleno Nueva York eso era un palacio.

-Sera mejor que cierre la ventana –dijo Rachel mientras miraba por la ventana como empezaba a entrar el agua y mojaba las cortinas.

Estaba sola, ella lo había elegido y no era voluntariamente, había elegido la opción fácil, rendirse no reclamar lo que es suyo.

-Si tan solo –esas palabras caían muertas mientras la pronunciaba sabia ya la respuesta el si tan solo lo hubiera hecho o dicho pero el pasado era pasado no lo podía recuperar o quizás sí.

Ella se había dado cuenta que Nueva York sin Finn era una tortura no quería pasar más tiempo sola. Kurt estaba progresando había conseguido un puesto en Vogue y un papel secundario en Broadway y ella nada seguía dando tumbos hasta encontrar algo decente, trabajaba de camarera de alguna forma había de pagar las facturas.

Pero el comentario de Kurt la pasada noche el derrumbo hizo que sus peores temores cayeran de sus pesadillas y se hicieran realidad.

-Finn va a casarse –dijo Kurt impulsivo no quería darle importancia aunque sabía que Rachel reaccionaria y no de buenas formas.

-¿Con quién? –pregunto Rachel rápidamente pero con voz tranquila no quería parecer desesperada aunque lo estuviera.

-Con Quinn –sentencio Kurt esas palabras no tuvieron impacto en el rosto de Rachel impasible.

-Me alegro por ambos hacen buena pareja –dijo Rachel sonriendo

-Me gusta que te lo tomes tan bien, está invitada a la boda, Finn me pidió que te lo dijera y estaba preocupado por cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

-Estoy bien Kurt han pasado ya años, siete para ser exactos es bueno que rehaga su vida –dijo Rachel mientras bebía el ultimo contenido de su vaso.

-Te pido otra, hemos de brindar por nosotros, somos los últimos solteros los de oro –dijo Kurt alegremente mientras iba a pedir más bebida.

Pero ni toda la bebida del mundo podría entumecer lo que Rachel sentía, esas duras palabras le habían partido el alma, no lo iba a demostrar no quería causar sinsabores ni arreglaría nada llorando a Kurt sus penas había de arreglarlo sola.

Entendía que habían pasado años pero eso no entraba en sus planes, Finn tenía que seguir allí esperándola o al menos una oportunidad más le correspondía no entraba en sus planes que se casara y menos con la que fue su enemiga del instituto y luego amiga.

Quinn lo tenía todo popularidad, esa rubia melena, guapa, padres de buena familia y ahora Finn, eran amigas pero no olvidaba ni perdonaba todo el daño que le había causado antes en la secundaria y menos todavía perdonaría una cosa así, Finn era suyo y de nadie más muy pronto tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y hacérselo saber.

-Aquí tienes un vodka con limón –dijo Kurt mientras le pasaba la copa y ella se la bebió de un solo trago.

-Más despacio vaquera que la noche es larga, pero los policías acechan en cualquier calle para detenernos por ebriedad –dijo Kurt mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano.

-Quiero otra –dijo Rachel más que decir ordeno otra copa la necesitaba.

-Rachel otra copa te sentara mal –dijo Kurt mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Nada me sentara mal, estoy acostumbrada –le respondió Rachel.

Mientras veía a Kurt preocupado por su salud, que falso que era, el sabia su dolor, almenos lo había expresado años atrás como se le ocurría darle una noticia así y luego negarle una mísera copa de alcohol, siempre igual, Kurt estaba un paso adelante el sí que había salido adelante una prospera carrera, unas turbulentas pero apasionadas relaciones fallidas, un apartamento que si bien no era una maravilla, estaba en Manhattan.

Y Ella, que habría conseguido un pequeño apartamento en Brooklyn que le quitaba una cuarta parte de su sueldo en el alquiler, un trabajo como camarera, unas noches cantando en algunos bares o comuniones y ningún amor en la vista.

-La vida no ha sido justa conmigo –dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Kurt.

-¿decías algo? –pregunto Kurt mientras bebía de su copa.

-¿Cuándo iremos a Lima? –pregunto Rachel adivinando que la boda se organizaría allí.

-En dos días, harán fiesta de despedida y algunas reuniones y se casaran en dos semanas –dijo Kurt.

-Tengo tiempo –dijo Rachel mientras pensaba su plan.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Kurt que no alcanzaba a oír a Rachel porque susurraba.

-Tengo que irme nos vemos en Lima, iré por mi cuenta a Lima, tengo que hacer unas tareas antes y llegare sobre las 4 de la tarde en Lima -dijo Rachel mientras se ponía su abrigo negro para irse lo más deprisa que podía tenía que planearlo todo.

-Está bien, pagare yo las copas pero en Lima tendrás que contarme porque tienes tanta prisa –dijo Kurt mientras iba a pagar las copas.

-Sí, claro, adiós Kurt –dijo Rachel mientras se despedía y corría rápidamente hacia el puente de Brooklyn donde en su casa empezaría a tramar todo el plan para reconquistar a Finn y quitarse de una vez por todos los obstáculos que tenía en el camino.

Llego a su apartamento, las paredes Blancas daban un aspecto siniestro de manicomio, pero estaba decorado cálidamente parecía acogedor, un espejo gris en la pared, algún cuadro sobre la torre Eiffel de Paris.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá cubierto con una funda de sofá de color marrón claro con lazos en los lados.

Quizás si lo traía en su sótano, donde tantas tardes pasaron besándose quizás el recobraría la conciencia y los buenos recuerdos que pasaron allí y entonces estarían juntos para siempre.

Y Quinn, debía desaparecer para que nunca más se volviera a interponer en su camino, nadie nunca volvería a pisotearla ahora le tocaba a ella reclamar lo que era suyo.

-Nadie volverá a pisotearme, Nadie nunca –dijo Rachel mientras ponía en orden su mente tenía que tenerlo todo claro cada movimiento cada segundo en todo momento tener un control máximo.

-Piensa Rachel como vas a hacerlo como, necesitas un lugar para esconderlo todo –dijo Rachel mientras caminaba dando vueltas sobre el apartamento.

-Tiene que ser un lugar apartado, con una sola salida y solitario –pensó Rachel mientras recorría mentalmente todo su pueblo en busca de algún rincón abandonado idóneo para poner en marcha su plan.

El sonido del horno avisando que su cena estaba ya lista, fue el desencadenante ya sabía dónde solo tenía que esperar en ponerlo en marcha.

-Que buena pinta –dijo Rachel mientras sacaba el pollo del horno y lo troceaba en trozos, se puso dos en su plato y puso el pollo en el congelador.

-Muy pronto serás mío Finn muy pronto –dijo Rachel mientras miraba por la televisión su serie favorita.

Rachel se puso su mejor vestido, el vestido rojo que se había comprado para la despedida de soltera de Quinn, por encima se puso su abrigo negro de corte clásico, adornado con unos botones grandes de color oro. Y un collar sencillo guarnido con una pequeña piedra negra.

-Vuelo 345 con destino a Ohio, desembarquen por la puerta 6 –dijo la voz de una azafata por los megáfonos.

Ese era su vuelo, fue a paso firme decidida a entrar en ese avión y por una vez volver con algo más que una maleta.


	2. Rencuentro Fatal

Rachel se acercó a una cafetería cercana del aeropuerto, necesitaba tomar un café antes de enfrentarse a todo lo que la boda significaba.

-Un café por favor –dijo la chica sin vacilación.

-Aquí tiene son dos con cincuenta –contesto el camarero que le servía el café listo para llevar.

-Gracias quédese con el cambio –respondió Rachel mientras se iba con el café a la mano.

Rachel se preparó, cogió un taxi que la llevaría directamente a la pequeña reunión que habían organizado todos sus compañeros de coro.

-Empieza la función –se recordaba a si misma mientras estallaba en una carcajada, no podía evitar pensar que estas reuniones se le hacían como si volvieran a las clases de instituto y volvían a reunirse otra vez como cuando discutían apasionadamente que canción utilizar para las regionales, le daba risa y no podía pararla.

-Disculpa señorita se encuentra bien –preguntaba el taxista preocupado al ver a su cliente en ese ataque repentino de risa sonora.

-Sí, perfectamente no se preocupe –dijo Rachel mientras lograba apaciguar su risa y poco a poco se estabilizaba.

Llego a su casa, tan hermosa y majestuosa como siempre, sus padres habían cuidado recientemente el jardín, se había fijado en las hermosas y rojas rosas nuevas que asomaban tras unas rocas justo a la entrada de la casa. El pequeño camino que asomaba desde la entrada del jardín exterior hasta la puerta había sido bien cuidado con rocas de diversos tamaños a ambos lados para darle un aspecto más de sendero.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí hija –dijo la voz de su padre mientras la abrazaba.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos –dijo su otro padre mientras se unía al abrazo familiar.

-Yo también he echado mucho de menos a Lima –contesto Rachel claro que ella no se refería en Lima en si o en sus padres pese a quererlos también había alguien más que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y su cariño, Fin.

-¿Estas bien Rachel? –pregunto su padre de repente mientras acercaba una silla para que se sentara.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Rachel queriendo evitar a toda costa la misma pregunta que parecía de moda de tanto que la repetían.

-Ya sabes a lo que nos referimos –contesto su padre mientras ambos la miraban a los ojos esperando respuestas.

-Bien, me alegro mucho por ambos –dijo finalmente derrotada Rachel.

-Eso es bueno saberlo ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a prepararte algo –dijo su padre segundo de cerca por su otro padre que también le ayudo.

-Me alegro por ambos por poco tiempo, pronto será mío –dijo susurrando para sí Rachel mientras se le escaba una sonrisa pícara e iba a su habitación tenía que prepararse para el gran banquete antes de la boda.

Rachel se puso su vestido rojo que tanto le había costado comprar, habiendo estando meses ahorrando para conseguirlo.

Finalmente era hora de enfrentarse a sus demonios, ahora o nunca no había vuelta atrás travesó las puertas que la llevarían a un enorme jardín de estilo japonés donde se celebraría el gran banquete, era una reunión de todos los ex del coro, es decir casi todos sus conocidos, allí habría de enfrentarse a sus frías miradas, y a sus palabras hirientes.

Poco a poco empezó a hablar con la gente, hablo con Mercedes, contentísima por su contrato discográfico en los Ángeles, hablo con Sam que se había mudado a Tennessee a convertirse en una estrella del country, era gracioso, cuando Sam y Mercedes se separaron su fortuna cambio y ambos eran cantantes de alto nivel a punto de despegar.

También localizo a Puck, el por el contrario seguía igual había montado una empresa de limpieza de piscinas en los Ángeles que iba bastante bien, aunque todos sabían de sus ingresos brutos con las mujeres dueñas de dichas piscinas, pero estaba bien, se le veía bien, feliz haciendo lo de siempre, lo que siempre le había gustado no podía culparlo, él había llegado donde quería, no era una meta muy ambiciosa pero había llegado donde quería, no como ella anclada en medio de la nada sin tener nada.

También localizo a la dulce y angelical Marley con Jake a su lado ambos prometidos, con una pequeña casita a las afueras de Columbus, Ohio, seguían al mismo estado pero ambos habían dado un vuelco completo desde el instituto, Marley era enfermera en el hospital donde podía hacer lo que se le daba mejor, ayudar a las personas siempre había tenido un don para ayudar y servir sin duda era su mejor empleo.

Y Jake había decidido ser policía, algo que primeramente impacto en Rachel debido a que el apellido Puckerman al lado de Justicia en la misma frase no parecía encajar precisamente a menos que fuera una mescla explosiva pero parecía que si finalmente alguien había logrado irse al lado de los buenos.

Sorprendente era la única palabra que encontraba Rachel en su mente veía que sus compañeros lo tenían todo, es decir unos más que otros pero más o menos habían hecho algo mucho más importante que ella.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Tina Cohen Chang, después de haber sido admitida en Yale, finalmente había cambiado sus planes, había ido a Yale para estudiar veterinaria. Eso fue un duro golpe para Rachel, ella era tan inteligente como podía solo ser una simple veterinaria. Tina le dijo que ella era feliz curando a esos animales, y que pese a que no la entendiera, ella era la mejor veterinaria del área de Connecticut, era feliz, eso le importaba y le bastaba. Había decidido hacer eso que la hiciera feliz y no una larga carrera que ganaría quizás mucho dinero pero no le daría felicidad.

Pudo ver a Mike Chang, había conseguido ser bailarín y entro en la academia de Ballet en West Sido en Nueva York, como era poco hablador poco más pudo investigar de su vida.

A Artie dirigiendo una producción de Hollywood, pequeña pero algo era algo, así se empezaba afirmaba el.

Todos eran felices, y ella se alegraba por todos pero cuando vio a la feliz pareja se congelo, vio a Finn como siempre, pero con un traje elegante blanco seguramente comprado por Quinn, y a Quinn con una melena más seductora que nunca, llevando un traje atrevido negro, que daba a marcar, sus mejores cualidades, sin esconderlas bajo ese escote.

-¿Rachel? –pregunto Quinn mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla

-Hola Quinn –se limitó a contestar Rachel devolviendo el abrazo fríamente todavía no asimilaba verlos juntos, dolía verlo, una cosa era saberlo y la otra era verlo apreciarlo tocarlo.

-¿Cómo estas Rachel? Kurt nos ha dicho que has progresado mucho –dijo Finn mientras le daba dos besos en ambas mejillas mientras se volvía a poner al lado de Quinn, cogiéndole la mano.

-Bien, de echo estoy a punto de ser con protagonista en un musical –mintió Rachel sabía que Kurt nunca diría nada y menos en esta situación, le sorprendió que Kurt le hablara de ella normalmente cuando hablaba por teléfono su nombre ni se nombraba.

-Ves te dije que llegaría lejos, siempre lo supe Rachel que tu serias grande –contesto Quinn mientras miraba Finn.

-Tú también has llegado lejos Quinn –dijo Rachel pensando que había llegado tan lejos que le había robado a su hombre había pasado la línea de limite había ido demasiado lejos para su gusto.

-Disfruta de la fiesta Rachel, mañana en la discoteca He Rock haremos la fiesta de despedida, la mejor de toda la historia ¿vendrás verdad? –invito Quinn mientras le agarraba a las manos.

-Si claro que vendré –contesto mecánicamente Rachel mientras ofrecía una sonrisa previamente ensayada frente al espejo miles de veces.

-Genial nos vemos –dijo Quinn mientras arrastraba a Finn a saludar a mas invitados.

-Nos vemos Rachel cuídate –dijo Finn mientras se sentía arrastrado por Quinn y no tenía más remedio que seguirla.

-Nos veremos muy pronto –dijo susurrando Rachel.


	3. Una muerte misteriosa

**Espero más comentarios de todos los seguidores, aunque sea de forma anónima siempre gusta ver que valoran tu trabajo, aunque sea para decir todo lo malo del fan fin, así se aprende, a través de las críticas, no dejéis nunca de ofrecer sugerencias, podrían aparecer en las historias, siempre estoy dispuesto a nuevas ideas ¡ Gracias!**

-Genial nos vemos –dijo Quinn mientras arrastraba a Finn a saludar a mas invitados.

-Nos vemos Rachel cuídate –dijo Finn mientras se sentía arrastrado por Quinn y no tenía más remedio que seguirla.

-Nos veremos muy pronto –dijo susurrando Rachel.

Mientras estaban acabando las últimas copas, Rachel se fue disimuladamente del jardín, tenía que poner orden en toda su cabeza.

-¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? –a Rachel le estaba afectando demasiado aceptar el hecho de que Finn no la mirase parecía que era invisible en sus ojos y no podía entender porque ella no había hecho nada malo para enfadarle.

No era justo no se merecía algo así, tenía que actuar rápido y sabía que su enferma obsesión no terminaría nunca hasta que consiguiera aquello que más quería.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Quinn y Finn habían adelantado la boda, sus planes ahora habían cambiado y los de Rachel también, su primera idea inicial había sido secuestrarlos y que Finn dejara a Quinn, nadie tendría que tomar daño en el asunto.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la boda estaba cerca y Rachel veía que estaba perdiendo la batalla o actuaba rápido o todo lo que había luchado no sería nada, nadie la quería jamás, tenía que actuar así que tomo una rápida determinación no era lo que ella quería pero las cosas nunca suceden como una quiere pensaba ella para sí.

-He de matar a Quinn –se dijo susurrando para sí misma era una afirmación lo estaba afirmando se lo estaba creyendo no estaba lista para este paso pero no tenía opción, Quinn era un estorbo en su relación, era un tumor que iba envenenando su relación con Finn como esas películas infantiles, ella era la bruja y Rachel no era más que la pobre blanca nieves en busca de un príncipe a quien pudiera besarla y despertar de tal pesadilla que se había convertido su vida.

Aun así que sería ella si la matara, no sería más que una vulgar asesina de esas que no tienen sentimientos, sería capaz de matar por amor, entonces Rachel recordó las palabras que siempre había oído en las películas, en el amor todo vale, incluso si eso significara mancharse las manos con sangre. Pero como lo iba a hacer sin levantar sospechas.

-La despedida –dijo de repente, sola en su habitación nadie podría escucharla se había asegurado que nadie estuviera en casa, si alguien la oyera empezarían las sospechas y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Ella tenía las de perder y solo una acción desesperada como esa podía salvarla.

-Una cuartada perfecta –dijo Rachel todas las chicas estarían en la despedida, irían bebidas ninguna recordaría nada parecía un robo mal afortunado. O Quizás una tontería de borrachera. Había varias opciones solo había de elegir una y llevarla a cabo con discreción.

Pero tenía que tener claras ciertas reglas de las que no podía fallar si quería que el plan saliera perfecto.

No beber o al menos no en exceso

Tendría que beber para no levantar sospechas pero tenía que ser creativa para escupir el alcohol sin que ninguna lo notara, si no bebía empezarían las preguntas y podrían hacerla responsable indirecta de su muerte.

Nada de nervios o fallos tontos

Si la vieran preocupada en exceso o empezaba a hacer cosas fuera de lo normal sería la primera sospechosa del caso, ella intuía que una acción como esa no quedaría impune, todas serian sospechosas pero si ella actuaba con cautela no sería nada más que eso una sospecha sin pruebas, sin importancia.

No ir corriendo detrás de Finn

Esa era sin duda la más difícil, no podría parecer desesperada ni ir detrás de Finn a reconquistarlo justo después de la muerte de Quinn sería demasiado sospechoso. La gente empezaría a rumorear y más tarde la policía también olería el pastel.

Eran simples reglas que si seguía la podrían salvar y no ser acusada así que Rachel se preparó para la noche, sería una noche movidita, la noche más larga de toda su vida y la más intensa.

-El vestido Azul o el negro –pensaba Rachel con ambos vestidos en la mano, no sabía cuál elegir, en esos momentos sus facultades mentales estaban pendientes de cosas más importantes y no de un simple vestido.

Finalmente elegido el negro cuando empezaba a anochecer, se maquillo tranquilamente, se puso rímel en sus pestañas, una base de colorete, una sombra de ojos y un pintalabios de color rojo intenso.

Se vestido con un abrigo por encima ya que hacia frio, estaba lista para la acción pronto todo sería como tendría que ser. Ella tenía el final de cuentos que siempre había deseado y todos serian felices o casi todos.

Llego la noche, y entro en la discoteca, allí estaban todas las chicas, la saludaron cálidamente. Empezaron a correr los chupitos, y los cubatas, y más cupidos y toda clase de bebidas.

Pero en un momento de la noche, se quedaron solas Quinn y Rachel las demás estaban ya demasiado locas para estar simplemente sentadas en los cómodos sofás de cuero blanco.

-Sabes que Rachel siempre te envide en la secundaria –dijo de repente Quinn mientras le sonreía.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Rachel llena de confusión Quinn había sido la más popular, bella y amada por todos.

Ella nunca había sido nadie, porque nadie iba a envidiarla a ella.

-Por tu voz, tu simpatía y tu buen corazón, siempre lo admite, por eso no podía ser agradable contigo, los celos me comían viva –dijo Quinn parecía sincera no había maldad o doble intención en sus palabras.

-Pero tú eras popular, bella y amada por todos –dijo Rachel quien seguía sin entender las palabras de Quinn.

-Hay cosas en la vida Rachel, que no puedes tener aunque lo tengas todo –dijo Quinn mientras se bebía el último cupido de la mesa.

-Quizás tengas razón Quinn –dijo Rachel mientras se dejaba recostar en los sofás, por un momento vacilo sobre lo que iba a hacer pero no había vuelta atrás.

-Yo siempre te admire Quinn de verdad que lo hice –dijo Rachel mientras veía que Quinn estaba demasiado distraía para oírla.

Ahora veía a Quinn de otra manera, como una amiga en vez de una enemiga, no la haría sufrir, pero tenía que desaparecer de su camino, Quinn había quitado lo único importante de la vida de Finn, ojala nunca hubieran cambiado la fecha de la boda entonces todavía le quedaría una oportunidad y nadie tendría que tomar daño.

Salieron todas de la discoteca, unas cuantas chicas se fueron por su cuenta, fueron marchado a su casa acompañándose unas a las otras, como solo quedaban Rachel, Tina y Quinn, decidieron pasar por la casa de Tina, y luego Rachel y Quinn al vivir cerca, irían juntas hasta la plaza, donde allí se separarían cada una tiraría para su casa.

Al dejar a Tina a casa Rachel vio su oportunidad de atacar por fin el momento había llegado.

-Hace frio –dijo Quinn mientras miraba al cielo.

Entonces Rachel vio como un camión se aproximaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida para parar.

-Perdóname –dijo Rachel empujando a Quinn a mitad de la carretera mientras ella se ponía en un borde.

El impacto fue para ambas, pero Rachel ya lo había previsto, un golpe así a ella le destrozaría algunos huesos y a Quinn la mataría. Era un poco de dolor que tendría que pagar a cambio de vivir feliz para el resto de su vida, era un precio justo.

Pudo Oír antes de desmayarse algunas ambulancias que se aproximaban a ellas, pero las voces eran tan lejanas, que ella no podía diferenciarlas, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que os guste este apasionado capitulo que contara un poco mas a fondo el suspense del anterior, ¡Quiero ver COMENTARIOS! Y Criticas! Quiero ver si estais ahí! Que últimamente este fan fic parece que carece de comentarios! Quiero saber que opináis, no tengáis miedo a dar una mala critica, de todo se aprende. Bueno disfrutarlo!**

Quizás en ese instante su vida había cambiado para siempre o quizás simplemente estaba muerta y en ambos casos su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados.

Sin embargo hubo un pequeño dolor que sentía, ni siquiera pudiera decir que era un dolor físico, sino más bien mental, no veía nada solo una brillante luz, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta quizás esto era la antesala del infierno en el que iba a vivir por haber matado a Quinn.

Y entonces lo sintió, Quinn donde estaría ahora, habría sobrevivido, no lo creía seguramente estaría muerta, el camión le dio de lleno, pero y si había conseguido vivir, y si pudo decirle a la gente lo que realmente paso, su condena sería peor todavía en el mejor de los casos seria ingresada en un manicomio sin salida a primera vista, y en el peor podría ser conminada a muerte en Ohio, podría pasar, no era una idea descabellada y tenía miedo por primera vez su impulso fallaba volvía a ser humana tenía miedo, si moría no tendría a Finn, a nadie, estaría sola y seria todavía recordada como asesina.

De pronto resonó una voz por su cabeza, no podía escuchar con claridad pero la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Rachel estas ahí –dijo la voz cada vez sonaba más claro podría entender más palabras.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, primero lo veía todo borroso, pero poco a poco podía ir viendo formas, parecía un hospital.

-Rachel, soy el doctor Smith, has sufrido un accidente has estado varios días en coma, gracias a dios has despertado te iban a declarar muerta.

-Como esta Quinn, mi amiga iba conmigo –dijo Rachel en un susurro casi insanable pero que el doctor oyó.

-Tu amiga no tuvo tanta suerte, murió en la operación fue casi imposible salvarla, hicimos lo que pudimos pero no pudimos, era demasiado tarde y habían daños en varios órganos vitales de su cuerpo, Lo siento mucho señorita Berry –dijo el doctor mientras ojeaba un documento debía de ser su historial médico.

-Está muerta –repetido Rachel para confirmar la noticia.

-Le dejare un rato a solas en media hora vuelvo a hacerle más pruebas –dijo el doctor mientras se iba de su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Se había acabado esto era todo, tan simple, estaba muerta al menos no tendría que temer por posibles habladurías. Pero sin embargo le asomaba una duda, habría sido capaz de decir todo lo que paso antes de morir, estaría inconsciente o todavía había tenido la suficiente fuerza para delatarla.

Pronto lo sabía, vendría la policía a interrogarla, pronto tendría que dar alguna explicación, y eso le aterraba, tenía todo bajo control, pero que había podido decir Quinn antes de morir, que destino le esperaba a ella.

La cárcel, el manicomio, la muerte esas palabras sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, ella no quería ser culpable de eso.

Eso no entraba en sus planes, pero sin embargo ahora tendría que incluirlos no había vuelta atrás.

-Todo saldrá bien –eso pensaba Rachel todo iba a salir bien, si había salido del coma, vivía eso ya era una buena señal, algo de provecho le podría sacar a la situación.

Poco a poco sus nervios iniciales desaparecían parecían estabilizarse un poco más. En poco tiempo estaría bien, vendría un tiempo mejor, ahora tocaba la parte difícil convencer a la gente de que era inocente que todo había sido obra del camionero o de Quinn.

No sabría qué iba a decirle a la policía, pero cuando llegara el momento unas palabras serían las que se mantendrían fuertes en su mente, YO SOY INOCENTE. Eso era lo que importaba lo demás era todo persuasión y manipulación.

-Hola señorita Berry, estos hombres quieren hacerle unas preguntas sobre su accidente.

-Claro que pasen –dijo Rachel algo abatida para no parecer demasiado eufórica o nerviosa.

Ante todo tenía que mantenerse serena pero abatida, ni un extremo ni otro, era un accidente, el shock, la sorpresa, la tristeza y la serenidad tenían que plasmarse en su rostro para convencer a esos agentes que ella era inocente, aunque no lo fuera.

Pasaron las preguntas, y extrañamente todo había parecido ir bien, sin sobresaltos, ni miradas extrañas, había convencido o eso parecía, si no lo habría hecho en poco recibiría la acusación.

Estaba contenta, aunque no podía plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro, todo había pasado deprisa.

Al cabo de una semana estaba en su casa, las visitas de familiares, iban y venían constantemente, Kurt, Finn, Santana y muchos otros se acercaron a hablar con ella a bríndale apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Sin embargo Finn no parecía quererla, seguía llorando la muerte de Quinn y pasaba largas horas en su tumba.

-¿Cómo estas Rachel? –pregunto Finn sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, intentando estar bien –mentía Rachel mientras se sentaba en una silla en dirección a la ventana en la opuesta de Finn.

-El tiempo lo curara todo –dijo Finn aunque esas palabras a Rachel le daban esperanza, quizás cuando pasara tiempo Finn la volvería a querer, todo era muy reciente quizás solo quizás.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo Rachel aunque rápidamente dejo de hacerlo la sonrisa en este estado no era bueno levantar sospechas incesasarias.

-Me alegro verte sonreír por fin, disfrútalo tú que puedes no te reprimas no fue tu culpa Rachel, ibais bebidas Quinn y tú os rebelasteis en aquel charco y el camión iba demasiado deprisa, no fue tu culpa, no te culpes por estar viva Rachel –dijo Finn mientras la abrazaba cosa que a Rachel le sorprendió, un abrazo por fin después de tanto tiempo.

Debería de alegrarse quizás sin embargo ella no podía. No sabiendo que Finn no la quería, que ese abrazo no era más que puro respecto, pero no cariño.


End file.
